Liste 256
Zum dritten Mal war ich nun in die Küche bei meiner derzeitigen Arbeit gegangen, um meine verbrauchten Dosen mit Cola und Energydrinks und die leeren Chipstüten wegzuschmeißen. Während ich mir schon Gedanken machte, was ich heute Abend an Fast Food bestellen würde, lief ich müde zurück zu meinem Rechner, der gerade herunterfuhr. Ich war hauptberuflicher Hacker. Das klingt wie ein Traum für den einen, ein anderer kann sich jedoch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass es diesen Beruf tatsächlich gibt. Ich werde von den unterschiedlichsten Firmen angeheuert, und meine Aufgabe ist es, mich auf unterschiedlichste Arten in Ihre Systeme zu hacken und Ihnen mitzuteilen, wo sie stärkere Sicherheitsbarrieren einbauen müssen. Oft habe ich das Gefühl, eine Art Doppelagent zu sein. Einerseits schreibe ich Viren, die Computer unbrauchbar werden lassen, auf der anderen Seite helfe ich Firmen, ihre Sicherheitssysteme zu verbessern. Sie haben aber meist keine Ahnung, dass ich Ihnen immer auch ein kleines „Geschenk“ dalasse. Einen Virus, den ich absichtlich auf den Rechnern der Firma installiere. Damit sorge ich dafür, dass eine Firma mich mindestens zwei- bis dreimal braucht, und bei jedem Mal verlange ich mehr. So ein kleiner Virus kann dein bester Freund sein, wenn du ihn erschaffen hast. Meine Freundin Tory war vermutlich schon zuhause, doch wie es meine Angewohnheit war, schrieb ich ihr eine Nachricht: „Hey Tory, bist du schon zuhause? Ich mach mich grade auf den Weg.“ „Nein, sorry, ich muss noch Geburtstagsgeschenke besorgen. Mein Bro hat doch nächste Woche Geburtstag. Wir sehen uns dann zuhause, ja? Love you.“ Ich hatte wirklich Glück mit ihr. Sie war das Beste, dass mir seit langem passiert ist. Ich bin nicht gerade mit Schönheit gesegnet worden, ganz anders jedoch Tory. Sie ist eine richtige Fashion Queen, und obendrein steht sie auch noch auf Computerspiele. Nicht selten frage ich mich, was sie an mir findet. Mit der Haustür im Blick kramte ich in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und hatte ihn rechtzeitig zur Hand, als ich an der Tür angekommen war. Erschöpft von der Arbeit trat in meine bescheidene Bude ein, warf die Schuhe irgendwo ins Vorzimmer und ließ mich erstmal aufs Sofa und die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Geburtstag, sagte sie. Neben meinem nicht gerade makellosen Aussehen hatte ich zudem noch eine seltsame Eigenschaft, die wohl wenige hatten. Manchmal kamen mir zu den banalsten Themen die komischsten Ideen, so war es auch jetzt der Fall. So saß ich da und dachte mir: „Wie viele Leute weltweit sind wohl am selben Tag wie ich geboren? Ich will wissen, woher sie kommen, wie sie heißen.“ Und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich sicher eine Möglichkeit finden würde, das herauszufinden. Im Internet würde es doch bestimmt irgendwas dazu geben. Ich hievte also meinen Körper vom Sofa und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich drückte den Knopf meines PCs, und er fuhr hoch, während ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen ließ. Als mein alter Rechner mein gewohntes Desktop-Bild präsentierte, welches mich und Tory Arm in Arm am Strand in unserem letzten Urlaub zeigte, musste ich schmunzeln. Sie war tatsächlich ein unbeschreiblich schönes Mädchen mit ihren blonden, schulterlangen Haaren und den wenigen Sommersprossen, die sie auf ihrer niedlichen Nase besaß. Ihre Haut hatte einen perfekten dunklen Ton im Schein der Sonne angenommen, während ich an manchen Stellen einen sichtbaren Sonnenbrand hatte und mein dürrer Körperbau nicht gerade zur Schönheit beitrug. Selbst unsere Kleidung war nicht miteinander zu vergleichen. Wie konnte man schon das urlaubstaugliche Outfit von Tory mit meinen Fetzen, welche ich einfach aus dem Schrank gegriffen hatte, gegenüberstellen? Nach einer Weile des Schwelgens in Erinnerungen, entschied ich mich, meiner Frage nachzugehen. Zunächst ziemlich ziel- und motivationslos gab ich Suchwörter wie: „Menschen geboren am 23.11.1990 Namen“ ein und wurde auch schnell fündig. Die Suchmaschine offenbarte mir ein weites Spektrum von verschiedensten Seiten, die meisten waren jedoch irgendwelche Ratgeber-Plattformen, in denen noch banalere Fragen gestellt wurden, wie etwa, warum Menschen gerade an meinem Tag Geburtstag hatten. Bei jener Frage musste ich schmunzeln. Warum es so war, war wirklich eine gute Frage. Nachdem ich mich weitere Minuten durch die verschiedensten Foren durchgeklickt hatte, beschloss ich gerade, meinen Browser zu schließen, als mir eine weitere, banale Frage durch den Kopf schoss. Sie war so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil meines vorigen Gedankens: Wann werden welche Menschen sterben? Doch entschied ich mich nicht dazu, das einfach in einem Browser zu suchen. Wofür sind denn Fähigkeiten eines Hackers von Nutzen, wenn man sie nicht auch privat gebrauchen kann? Kurzerhand hackte ich mich mithilfe eines von mir entwickeltem Programms in ein Computersystem, welches mir am geeignetsten vorkam, denn wenn jemand Informationen bewahrte, dann war es der Staat. Ich hackte mich also in das System des Staates. FBI, Staatsgeschäfte, NSA… Alles stand mir offen, seit ich einmal für den Staat gearbeitet hatte und eine kleine… Hintertür offengelassen hatte. Im System angekommen durchforstete ich alle möglichen Dokumente, obgleich die meisten nicht gerade von Relevanz für meine Suche waren, interessant jedoch allemal. Man glaubt gar nicht, was der Staat alles vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimhält. Schließlich stieß ich auf etwas in einem ziemlich versteckten Unterordner des FBI, welcher mit „Gefahrpotential 77“ benannt war, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Datei wurde mit einem einfachen, doch fragwürdigen Namen benannt: „Liste 256“. Ohne zu zögern, klickte ich auf jene. Während es einige Sekunden in Anspruch nahm, sie zu laden, fragte ich mich, was diese Datei wohl beinhalten würde. Sie schien noch dazu aufgrund der Ladezeit ziemlich groß zu sein. Als „Liste 256“ endlich fertig lud, schluckte ich beim Anblick der großen, in kursiven Lettern geschriebenen Überschrift, die meine Suche mehr als nur bestätigte: „Liste an vollzogenen und noch durchzuführenden Eliminationen“. Ich stutzte. „…Eliminationen?“ rekapitulierte ich murmelnd vor mich hin, während ich mich langsam durch die Liste scrollte. Sie enthielt jeweils genaue Informationen zu Name und Wohnort sowie ein Foto all jener Personen, die auf dieser Liste vermerkt waren. Zudem waren sie numerisch sortiert. Je mehr ich mir die Liste besah, desto mehr und mehr bekam ich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Doch die beiden Nummern 226 und 227 sorgten dafür, dass mein Mund trocken wurde und sich nasse Schweißperlen unter meinen Augen und auf meiner Stirn bildeten. Diese beiden besagten Nummern referenzierten auf Freunde von Tory und mir, die nur vor wenigen Monaten tot in der Nähe eines Flusses aufgefunden wurden… Mein Herz setzte für gute drei Schläge aus, als ich auf den Eintrag darunter blickte. Da war mein Foto. Mein Name. Es waren all meine Daten angeben, plus einem in Fett markierten Tag, der allem Anschein nach meinen Todestag verkünden sollte: 12.04.2011. Dieser Tag war genau in zwei Wochen… An dem Tag, an dem Torys Bruder Geburtstag hatte. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrte ich perplex auf den Bildschirm und auf die Zahlen, welche man einfach nicht übersehen konnte. Ich konnte meine Situation weder realisieren noch begreifen. Tausende Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum und brachten mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn: Warum ich? Was hatte ich mit dem Staat zu tun? Warum bewahrte er überhaupt eine solche Liste bei sich auf? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Nur beiläufig, fast schon wie in Trance, vernahm ich die hohe, liebliche Stimme meiner Freundin, welche meinen Namen rief. Ihre Stimme klang in meinen Ohren so verwaschen, so fern, dass ich Mühe hatte, jedes einzelne Wort in meinem Gehirn zu rekonstruieren und zu einem vernünftigen Satz zu formen, auf den ich nur langsam und langgezogen antwortete. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Als ich schließlich Schritte vernehmen konnte, wusste ich, dass Tory auf dem Weg in unser Schlafzimmer war. Urplötzlich hatte ich mich wieder gefangen und schloss alles so schnell ich konnte. Ich wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie sieht, was ich gesehen habe. So wie ich sie kannte, würde sie nächtelang nicht schlafen können, ständig in Sorge um sowohl mich als auch sich selber. „Hey Schatz“, begrüßte sie mich mit einem weichen, warmen Kuss auf die Lippen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte mich ihre Wärme aufgetaut und meine Liebe zu ihr bestärkt, nur nicht heute. Zu tief saß die Erkenntnis, die ich gerade gewonnen hatte. Mir war nicht klar, wie ich meinen Zustand beschreiben sollte, doch war es für mich wie eine Art Trauma, das einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden wollte. Mit einer sturen Haltung rekapitulierte mein Gehirn immer wieder aufs Neue, was meine Augen nicht hätten sehen sollen. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment, ich hätte mich erst gar nicht auf diese bescheuerte Suche begeben! Angefangen mit meiner beschissenen Eigenschaft, jeden Scheiß zu hinterfragen, den es zu hinterfragen gibt. „Lewis, was ist los mit dir? Alles in Ordnung“, fragte mich Tory. Die Sorge war ihr sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie kannte mich zu gut. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber egal, was ich jetzt tat, ich dürfte es ihr auf keinen Fall erzählen. Das würde es schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war. „Es ist nichts“, erwiderte ich schnell. Bemüht, nicht zu genervt ihr gegenüber zu klingen. So wie ich sie kannte, würde sie bei dem leisesten Verdacht nicht nachgeben, bis ich schließlich gestand. Das dürfte diesmal auf keinen Fall passieren. Inständig hoffte ich, dass sie nicht doch nachhaken würde. „Warum so grob, Hase? Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus… Brauchst du vielleicht irgendwas?“ hinterfragte sie und zerbrach damit meine Hoffnungen. Ich seufzte erschöpft. „Ich… Ich bin einfach nur müde, ok? Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen früh…“, ich schluckte kaum merklich, „können wir alles Weitere besprechen.“ Tory entgegnete meinen Vorschlag mit einem verwirrten, doch verständnisvollen Ausdruck und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie sich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln ins Bad begab. „Tja, ich hoffe mal, dass dieses Problem dich aber nicht davon abbringt, mir später noch meinen Zucker zu geben, Baby“, sagte sie in einem Tonfall, bei dem jeder Mann schwach werden würde. Offensichtlich dachte sie, mich damit auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können, dennoch hatte sie sich getäuscht. Meine Gedanken hielten mich zumindest heute einfach davon ab. In der Nacht lag ich wie erwartet wach und grübelte. Grübelte immer noch über meine Fragen, die nicht beantwortet werden konnten und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nie beantwortet werden würden. Angespannt starrte ich die dunkle Decke an. Ich hörte nichts außer meinen Gedanken und meinem Herz, das gegen den Brustkorb pumpte. Vor meinem geistigen Auge stellte ich mir plötzlich vor, wie Tory und ich am Geburtstag ihres Bruders miteinander die Feier genießen würden, als sich ein schwarzer Van näherte und eine Schar von Männern aus dem Wagen stiegen, die Anzüge und Sonnenbrillen trugen. Plötzlich zogen sie Waffen. Alle Schüsse fallen allein auf mich. Unerträglicher Schmerz bannt sich durch meine Nervenbahnen, meine Sicht verschwimmt. Schreie. In der Nähe höre ich Schreie. Gehören sie Tory? Mit der verschwommenen Sicht mischt sich Schwärze. Dunkelheit umfängt mich… Ruckartig riss ich die Augen auf. Schweiß tropfte in dicken Tropfen mein Gesicht herunter. Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft, mein Herz raste wie wild. „Lewis? Lewis!“, rief Tory mir entgegen, schaute voller Besorgnis auf mich herab und legte besorgt ihre Hände auf meine Brust und mein Gesicht, während sie sich mir gegenüber aufrichtete. „A-alles ok“, stotterte ich immer noch mit rasendem Herzen. „Es war nur ein Albtraum“, versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen und drehte mich auf die Seite. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Angst sah, die ich nun stärker verspürte als zuvor. „Lewis, so geht es nicht weiter, wenn etwas ist dann-“, „Nein, es ist nichts, und jetzt geh endlich schlafen, Tory!“ fiel ich ihr ins Wort. Im selben Moment hätte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen können. Meine dämliche Angst hatte mittlerweile Dimensionen erreicht, die dazu führten, dass ich meine Freundin anschrie. Ebenfalls sorgten sie dafür, dass ich mich beinahe verraten hätte. „Was ist bloß los mit dir? Seit wenigen Stunden benimmst du dich so seltsam. Willst mir nichts erzählen, schreist mich ohne Grund an… Hast du etwa… eine Neue?“ Bei jener Frage setzte ihre Stimme für wenige Sekunden aus, ehe ich ihr Wimmern und ihre nassen Tränen auf meinem Arm spürte. „Schh… beruhige dich. Du weißt, dass du mein Ein und Alles bist. Niemals würde ich dich für jemand anderen hergeben. Die Arbeit stresst mich einfach derzeit enorm.... Wieder Probleme mit meinem Chef, du weißt schon“, versuchte ich sie mit dieser Aussage davon zu überzeugen, dass es letztlich auf den vermeintlichen Problemen mit meinem Boss beruhte, und nahm sie in den Arm. Glücklicherweise glaubte sie mir sofort. Wenn ich mit einer Eigenschaft bei ihr Glück hatte, dann war es, dass sie alles glaubte, was man ihr erzählte, vollkommen gleich, wie unlogisch oder widersprüchlich es doch sein mochte. Ich bin ein Arschloch, das auszunutzen, ich weiß, aber dies war eine Ausnahmesituation. Ich würde sterben. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass ich im fahlen, auf uns fallenden Mondlicht erkennen konnte, schmiegte sie sich an meine Brust und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn ihre Tränen beim Lächeln versiegt waren, konnte ich sie dennoch die Nacht über schluchzen hören. Zärtlich strich ich ihr über ihre weichen Haare und versuchte mich mit dem einzigen Gedanken zu befriedigen, dass ich meine Liebe, selbst wenn wir uns gerade ein halbes Jahr kannten, um alles auf der Welt beschützen würde. Ganz gleich, was kommen mochte. Irgendwann siegte schlussendlich die schleichende Müdigkeit über meinen Körper und ließ mich in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten. Mit jedem vergangenen Tag, den ich mir von einem Kalender strich, rückte der kommende Geburtstag immer näher, und meine Angst wuchs mit jedem Tag, ganz gleich, wie sehr ich versuchte, mich von diesem banalen Gedanken, am Geburtstag von Torys Bruder und meinem gleichzeitigen Freund zu sterben, zu lösen. Nur noch mehr Fragen, deren Antwort wohl in den Sternen stand, machten meinem ohnehin überforderten Gehirn zu schaffen. Warum gerade sollte ich an einem Tag, an denen Familien zusammenkommen würden, sterben? Welchen Zweck verfolgte die Liste überhaupt? Seufzend massierte ich mir meine Schläfen, um die wiederkehrenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, die mich auch schon zuvor heimgesucht hatten. Müde starrte ich auf meinen Bildschirm. Gerade war ich dabei, meine Aufgabe als beruflicher Hacker zu erfüllen. Anderen Leuten zu helfen, ihren PC sicherer zu machen. Ihnen Ratschläge zu geben, die helfen sollten. Auch wenn ich es gerne tat und neben meiner eigenen Aktion eine ordentliche Summe dabei heraussprang, wollte ich in diesem Moment nur noch eins: weg von hier. Alles um mich herum erinnerte mich an jenen Abend, dessen Ausmaß ich durch eigene Dummheit zu verantworten hatte. Man konnte ohne Zweifel sagen, dass ich paranoid war. Überall standen sie. Diese PCs, auf deren Bildschirme man klar erkennen konnte, dass meine Kollegen sich gerade in die Systeme anderer hackten, nur weil sie ihnen „helfen“ wollten. Andere jedoch schauten sich aus reiner Langweile heraus in den Rechnern anderer um. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Begeht bloß nicht den Fehler, den ich begangen habe“, flüsterte ich und verschwand daraufhin schnellstmöglich von meinem Arbeitsplatz. Die wütenden Rufe meines Chefs ignorierend flüchtete ich ins WC und versuchte verzweifelt nachzudenken. Nicht selten hatte ich mir gewünscht, ich hätte diese dämliche Liste nie gefunden oder diesen Beruf erst angenommen. Aber für diese lächerlichen Wünsche war es nun zu spät. Viel zu spät. Nach einer Weile, in der ich alleine mit meinen aufkommenden Tränen kämpfte, klopfte es an der Tür. Bei dem ersten Klopfen antwortete ich nicht, aus Angst, es könnte mein Chef sein, der mich wieder zur Arbeit zwang. Doch so sehr es für diesen Beruf unverständlich klingen mochte: Ich wollte nicht mehr zurück. Nie mehr wollte ich einen Fuß in diese bescheuerte Firma setzen und anderen helfen. Da gab es auch tausend andere Möglichkeiten, die ich in jenem Moment um einiges bevorzugte als diesen beschissenen Hackerberuf. „Lewis? Alles ok mit dir?“, riss mich die Stimme meines Kollegen und engsten Freundes Jack aus meinen Gedanken. Nur widerwillig stand ich von der Toilette auf, schloss die Kabine auf und begab mich in Richtung der Eingangstür zur Toilette. „Was ist los mit dir, Kumpel? Warum bist du so plötzlich abgehauen? Es wirkte fast so, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen…“, erklärte Jack mir mein ungewöhnliches Handeln. Ich soll einen Geist gesehen haben? Vielleicht war es auch so tatsächlich so... dachte ich, während ich mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und einem leisen „Mir geht es nicht gut, ich geh nach Hause.“ mich von ihm verabschiedete. Ich dachte erst gar nicht daran, meinem Vorgesetzten Bescheid zu sagen. Im Inneren hatte ich schon längst mit diesem Beruf abgeschlossen. Nicht zuletzt, weil ich in weniger als vier Tagen sterben würde. Zu Hause angekommen schrieb ich Tory zunächst, dass ich früher zu Hause war als angenommen. Das mit der „Krankheit“ hatte ich bewusst verschwiegen. So würde sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen. Unter einer heißen Dusche versuchte ich, nicht an den heutigen Tag zu denken. Zugegebenermaßen war es mir peinlich, mit einer Vorstellung leben zu müssen, dass ich wie aus dem Nichts wie ein Irrer von meinem Platz aus in die Toilette gerannt bin, nur um mich vor der Realität zu verstecken. Zu meiner Überraschung gelang es mir auch einigermaßen, '''dieses '''Ereignis aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, auch wenn ich über jenes selbst lachen musste. Doch spätestens als ich in die Küche kam, wo der Kalender hing, kam alles wieder hoch. Das Ereignis, die verdammte Vorstellung, nur noch vier Tage leben zu können, einfach alles… Völlig grundlos, doch von innerster Wut getrieben riss ich den scheiss Kalender von der Wand und warf ihn draußen in den Mülleimer. Gleichzeitig kam in mir die Frage auf, warum wir uns überhaupt sowas besorgt hatten. „Es ist für unsere ganzen Termine, die wir haben könnten, so haben wir sie besser im Überblick“, rezitierte mein Kopf Torys liebliche Stimme und ihren Hintergedanken zu diesem Haufen Schrott. Erneute Wut packte meinen Geist. Diesmal war sie unergründlich. Einfach aus Frustration heraus schlug ich meine Faust gegen die Betonwand unseres Hauses. Der Schmerz, welcher augenblicklich daraufhin eintraf, hinderte mich nicht daran, immer weiter und weiter auf die Wand vor mir einzuschlagen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sich aus meiner Angst und meiner Verzweiflung so schnell Wut entwickeln konnte. Was würde als Nächstes kommen? Trauer? Der Wunsch zu sterben? Bei letzterem Gedanken zwang ich mich, ihn zu ignorieren. Wenn es noch so weitergehen würde, würde ich den Tod letztlich selbst vornehmen, anstatt auf den Mord zu warten. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für alle Beteiligten, doch was würde aus meinem Mädchen werden? Das Leben hatte noch so viel zu bieten, und uns blieb nicht ewig Zeit. Ich weiß noch, wie wir uns mal über den Gedanken unterhalten hatten zu heiraten, auf einer einsamen Insel zu leben und unser Leben bis ans Ende zu genießen. Zusammen. Dennoch, all diese Träume würden durch meinen verschuldeten Fehler zunichte gehen. Durch meine eigene Verantwortungslosigkeit. Am Abend wartete ich auf meine Schönheit. Meine wunden Hände hatte ich mit Bandagen versucht, wieder zu richten, was mir nur einigermaßen gelang. Mir war bewusst, dass Tory diese sichtbare Verletzung hinterfragen würde, aber auch da würde ich nicht zurückschrecken, ihr eine Lüge aufzutischen, auch wenn ich mich mit jedem Mal dafür hasste, mein Mädchen anlügen zu müssen. Doch auch als die Uhr 23 Uhr schlug, kam sie nicht heim. Kurz darauf erhielt ich eine Nachricht von ihr, in welcher sie schrieb, dass sie sich verspäten würde. Die Arbeit war wieder einmal so viel gewesen, dass sie diese nicht einfach unterbrechen konnte. Mein armes Mädchen, dachte ich. Hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass man als Sekretärin in einem Krankenhaus solange dort zu sitzen hat. Schnell schrieb ich ihr noch eine Nachricht, dass ich mich bereits ins Bett begebe, und wünschte ihr ihr noch eine Gute Nacht. Dasselbe wünschte sie auch mir und setzte ihr übliches „Love you“ hinterher. Im Bett starrte ich, wie auch die unzähligen Nächte zuvor, wieder einmal auf die Decke. Mein müder Verstand verleitete mich einmal erneut dazu, meiner eigenartigen Eigenschaft nachzugehen. Diesmal jedoch klang die Frage bei weitem nicht so dämlich wie jene, die alles eingeleitet hatte: Wenn ich nur noch wenige Tage zu leben habe, was wäre mein größter Wunsch? Ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht der Einzige sein würde, der sich diese Frage so kurz vor dem Tod stellen würde, doch war es für mich das erste Mal, dass diese Frage nun eine wirkliche Relevanz mit sich trug. Doch auch die Antwort war etwas, was klar auf der Hand lag. Was wäre schon ein größerer Wunsch als jener, mit meiner Traumfrau unsere Lebenstage zu verbringen? Ohne Sorgen, ohne Stress. Nur wir beide Hand in Hand auf dem Strand unserer Insel liegend und sich in der Sonne badend. Unsere Eheringe würden jenen Moment für die Ewigkeit besiegeln. Und diesen Wunsch einzulösen, würde alles andere übersteigen, in den Hintergrund drängen, doch ihn zu erreichen, war etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, was ich vermutlich nicht schaffen würde, was wir vermutlich nicht schaffen würden. Ich war bereits eingeschlafen und in meinen Träumen versunken, als ich nur am Rande registrierte, wie meine zukünftige Frau sich neben mich legte und ihren Arm um meinen Oberkörper legte. Schneller als ich gewollt hatte, kam der Tag, den ich unter anderen Umständen genossen hätte. Am liebsten wäre ich vor diesem Tag einfach weggerannt, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich erhofft, einem Besuch beim Zahnarzt zu entgehen mit Bitten und Weinen. Bei dieser Vorstellung lachte ich leise. Wie surreal und dumm es doch klang. So wie fast alles, was mir meine Eigenschaft zu bieten hatte. „Und? Wie sehe ich aus?“ hörte ich meine Tory fröhlich durch den Raum rufen, während sie mit einem dunkelblauen Seidenkleid zu mir tanzte und dabei in solcher Eleganz ihre unübersehbare Freude über den heutigen Tag ausstrahlte. Gott, wie sehr hatte ich jetzt den Wunsch, sie in meine Arme zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen, bis dieser Tag vorbei war. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Schrecken zu entgehen. „Du bist bezaubernd“, murmelte ich sichtlich überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Im Gegenzug kicherte sie. „Ich danke dir, mein Liebster. Du siehst auch wirklich gut aus. Wie ein wahrer Gentleman.“ Leicht schmunzelnd über ihre Worte blickte ich in den Spiegel vor mir. Ein einfacher schwarz-weißer Anzug weckte meinem Anschein nach den Eindruck, als würde ich mich als Bräutigam für eine Hochzeit bereitmachen, doch war es nur eine lächerliche Familienfeier. Urplötzlich umarmte ich meine Schönheit, so fest ich konnte. Alles an ihr wollte ich in Erinnerung behalten, selbst in den letzten Minuten meines Lebens. Ihren Geruch, ihr Aussehen, ihre fröhliche Art, ihr Lachen… es sollte sich alles für immer in meinen grauen Zellen festigen. „Hey, Lewis!“ lachte sie über meine überraschende Umarmung. „Du raubst mir noch die Luft!“ Sofort ließ ich los. Ich wollte meinem Engel nicht wehtun. „Entschuldige, es ist nur… Ich liebe dich über alles und danke Gott, dass er mir eine so wunderbare Frau wie dich geschenkt hat“, erklärte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen und gab meiner Schönen einen festen, warmen Zungenkuss. Ihr Geschmack… so süß, so liebevoll. Auf dass ich nie ihren Geschmack vergesse! Als wir schließlich vor der Haustür ihres Bruders standen, konnten wir bereits die laute, dröhnende Musik ausmachen, die sich im dahinterliegenden Garten abspielte. Partymusik vom Feinsten. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann öffnete uns die Tür. Blonde, kurze Haare, blaue Augen. In dem dunkelblauen Anzug, den er heute anhatte, konnte man leichte Umrisse seiner durchtrainierten Arme erkennen. Tory hatte mir erzählt, dass er leidenschaftlich gerne Fitnessstudios besuchte und selbst der Chef seines eigenen war. Alles, was ich von ihm wusste, wusste ich von Tory oder von früheren Zeiten, etwa als Tory mich ihrer Familie vorgestellt hatte. „Willkommen, ihr zwei! Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Louis!“ begrüßte er mich mit einer zu festen, doch freundschaftlichen Umarmung. Seine Euphorie darüber, mich wiedersehen zu können, war mir aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht ganz geheuer. So eine merkwürdige Freude hatte er noch nie mir gegenüber ausgestrahlt. Stets hatte er sich im Rahmen gehalten, wie es für einen erwachsenen Mann nun mal üblich war, doch heute… platzte er geradezu vor Freude. „Schön auch dich… zu sehen, Steve“, presste ich mühsam hervor. Mit wenig Luft in der Lunge gestaltete es sich schwierig, die Begrüßung zu erwidern. Steve lachte und schob mich kurzerhand beiseite, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen. Als wir schließlich durch seine Aufforderung in den Garten gingen, hießen uns in einem bunten Stimmengewirr die anwesenden Gäste willkommen. Torys Eltern sowie Verwandte und die Familie von Steve waren anwesend. Freundlich begrüßten wir beide einen nach dem anderen. Ob mit einem einfachen Händedruck oder einer warmen Umarmung. Nach einer Weile, die wir in Unterhaltungen und Lachen verbracht hatten, bat uns Steve um seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wenn ihr bitte alle zuhören würdet,“ begann er. „Ich möchte mich herzlich dafür bedanken, dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Allen voran möchte ich meinen tiefsten Dank meinen Eltern aussprechen, die mich an diesem wundervollen Tag geboren haben.“ Kaum hatte er jenen Satz beendet, begab er sich zu seinen Eltern, um sie zu umarmen. Ganz gleich, wie kindisch ich es doch fand, war es eine liebevolle Geste von ihm. Gerade, wenn man seinen 30. feierte. Als er schließlich allen seinen Dank für eine lange Unterstützung und Liebe ausgesprochen hatte, kam, wie zu erwarten, auch ich dran. „Zur Feier des Tages möchte ich mich noch bei jemand ganz Besonderen bedanken. Jemanden, den man als treuen Freund und ja fast schon zweiten Bruder bezeichnen kann… Lewis, komm zu mir!“ Hmpf. Treuer Freund. Das ich nicht lache. Wir hatten doch so gut wie nichts miteinander zu tun, geschweige denn gemeinsam. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte ich mich dieser Danksagung nicht als Einziger entziehen und ging zu meinem „Freund“. Als er mich mit einer erneuten, freundschaftlichen Umarmung empfing, klopfte er mir zusätzlich auf den Rücken, stärker, als ich für angenehm empfinden würde. „Komm nachher mit mir mit, ich muss mit dir reden“, flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr, woraufhin ich mich stolpernd von ihm wandte und mich zur meiner Freundin zurückbegab. Was für’n schräger Idiot, dachte ich. Später folgte ich dann seiner Bitte, aufgrund dessen, dass er mir zweimal verständlich auf die Schultern tippte, als ich mich gerade mit Torys Eltern, Lucie und David unterhielt, und mit einem Daumen ins Hausinnere zeigte. Schnell entschuldigte ich mich für die plötzliche Störung und versicherte ihnen, gleich zurück zu sein. Im Haus selbst folgte ich Steve, der mich in sein Wohnzimmer führte. Neben einem gläsernen Couchtisch, einem sichtbar teuren Flatscreen und einem mit braunem Leder bezogenen Sofa wirkte alles so spärlich gestaltet. Die Farben passten für meinen Geschmack überhaupt nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Es war alles so… cremefarben, was in einer Küche sicher besser gepasst hätte. Zu meinem Erstaunen waren auch die zugezogenen Vorhänge mit derselben Farbe versehen. Schrecklich. „Also, was willst du von mir?“, fragte ich sichtlich unbeholfen, mit den Schultern zuckend. Kaum hatte ich jene Frage ausgesprochen, schlug Steve mir mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht. Ein Knacken. Schmerz und Blut machten sich an meinem Gesicht bemerkbar. Dieser Penner hatte meine Nase gebrochen! „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?!“ brüllte ich ihn an, doch anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, lächelte er sichtlich genüsslich über meine Verletzung. „Zu dumm, dass du nicht selbst draufkommst“, kommentierte er, weiterhin grinsend über das ganze Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Liste? Die Liste, die du aus lauter bescheuerte Neugierde heraus im System des Staates erblickt hast?“ Allmählich dämmerte mir wieder der Grund, wovor ich mich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Fassungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf, als ich begriff. „Nein, nein! Das kann doch nicht sein! Du kannst nicht-“ „Vom Staat angeheuert worden sein, um dich so wie auch andere Neugierige zuvor zu töten? Leider doch, mein Freund“, erklärte er mir, während er mir einen Schlag in den Magen verpasste. Erneute Pein baute sich in meinem Körper auf, welche mich auf die Knie zwang. „Wie… wieso tust du das?“, presste ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mein Gegenüber lachte. „Weil der Staat nicht möchte, dass man sich in seine Privatangelegenheiten einmischt, doch da es hinterlistige Leute wie dich gibt, die auf alles scheißen und bei denen einfaches Reden schon in der Vergangenheit nicht geholfen hat, muss man eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kümmert mich das Ganze nicht sonderlich. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass ich für meinen „Job“ gut bezahlt werde. Du musst wissen, dass ein Fitnessstudio zu betreiben allein mich nicht zur dieser luxuriösen Wohnung geführt hat! Und wie sagt man so schön? Geld regiert die Welt, nicht wahr?“ lachte er spöttisch, doch immer mit dem Ziel, mir mit Tritten und Schlägen das Licht auszuschalten. Ich versuchte mich nicht einmal zu wehren. Die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen über hatte ich solch eine Angst, dass ich dem Tod entgegenblicken muss, sodass es sich jetzt nicht mehr lohnte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Doch plötzlich meldete sich meine lächerliche Eigenschaft wieder zu Wort. Diesmal war es so eine banale Frage, bei der ich selbst fast lachen musste, wenn auch jedes Zucken meiner Mundwinkel unerträgliche Schmerzen hervorrief. „Was lachst du so bescheuert, du abartiges Stück Scheiße?!“ Die brüllenden Worte meines jetzigen Feindes hörten sich so verwaschen und undeutlich an, dass mein Gehirn nur mit Mühe jene Fetzen in einen vernünftigen Satz formen konnte. „Warum ich lache?“ flüsterte ich schwach, und mit einem Mal hörte mein „Freund“ auf, mich zu treten. „Weil ich an etwas sehr Banales gedacht habe“, keuchte ich weiter vor Schmerz. „Ich… dachte mir… ob du Tory wenigstens… in Ruhe lassen… könntest…“, brachte ich meine letzte Frage kraftlos hervor. DasLetzte, was ich je von Steve zu Gesicht bekam, war ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von ihm. Das erste Lächeln, das mit so einer Ehrlichkeit und Wärme besolden war, dass ich ihm sofort Glauben schenkte, bei den letzten Worten, die er an mich richtete: „Selbstverständlich lasse ich sie in Frieden. Sie ist doch meine liebe, kleine Schwester.“ Autoren: BlackRose16 Albtraumarchiv Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Computer